Helpmeet
by jLinsmith89
Summary: "Emrys needs a companion to save him from himself."
1. Prologue

I do not own Merlin.

Images. Appearing faster and faster almost blurring before her eyes. In some, the pictures formed were ones of grief, regret of mistakes made, with sorrow so intense it was hard to breathe. Others were overshadowed by lingering sadness and pain though there was sunshine to the others in these moments of happiness and affection. Fewer still the moments of pure bursting joy of love so strong that the shadows and darkness were banished. These scattered images of love and joy amongst the turmoil of misery and anxious waiting, shone with their own light giving strength. With two people in the images so in love repeatedly appearing, sometimes separated, at other times together, with painful sorrow at separation and a happiness when together that there was little room for anything else.

Yet, throughout these images, the shadows, colours, light, there lied an underlying sense of urgency and anxiety. The feeling that something needed to be done, a decision to be made, a destiny to be formed. As this thought became realized a new scene appeared. A path that split in two at the foot of an ancient tree more than eight men arm span around so tall, grand, and noble one was in awe of its majesty. A tree that also seemed split in two, each half straining to follow the different paths on either side of the tree; paths that lead in almost opposite directions. One side of the tree, stately as it was, was twisted, scarred by time's war upon it; but, strong even in its pain ravaged by grief. For strength and perseverance allowed it to survive.

The other side with tree branches strong and true reaching in all directions, healthy full of life and vitality. Co-responding features of the tree to the paths below it seemed to lead to the different pictures already seen. Pain on the tortured side of the massive oak images close, so close to happening, near to the tree as if the path followed would bring it closer, imminent to the choice about to be made... if made. The joyful scenes blurry with distance but pulsing with a pure light as if to an unheard heartbeat on the opposite side of the gnarled half of the tree.

Standing at this fork in the dusty road gazing down one path then the other, hesitancy was clear on the woman's face. Each path clearly lead to the same destination, though how she knew this she could not say. Each path had pain and love granted to different degrees, each lead to the same place howbeit it seemed the arrival would be made in different ways and at different times. Strength and hope in both routes, love, joy, distress, and grief. Though with divergent inherent traits to each road taken. A decision finally reached the young woman took her first step down her chosen path and opened her eyes with a gasp. Heart racing with sweat dotting her brow as if just coming to a halt after racing a long distance.

Surrounded by familiar faces, forms cloaked in the traditional robes worn by the druid leaders her heart calmed and she breathed a cleansing sigh. The elder by her head gently wiped her brow and looked deep into her own hazel eyes and asked the question that hung anxiously in the air around her in the tent she was laying in, her home.

"What did you see, my child?"

Looking around her Lucinda spoke for the first time in what seemed to her like days, voice rough with disuse and dry, lacking moisture to sooth her throat. "Emrys needs help."

Wow. I feel as though my heart is racing knowing that this is my first story about to be posted. I decided to write this story because I gave up trying to find one that fit what I wanted to read now writing what I want for others to enjoy. I do hope you review since this is my first story. Thanks and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1 The Druid Council

Chapter One: The Druid Council

The setting sun cast its rays through the trees, the shadows thickening with lights retreat from the sky. The wind whispering in the trees speaking a language all of its own understood by none but itself. The sounds of the nearby encampment preparing for evening meal and days end only dimly penetrated the tent in which the druid council resided. Yet none of nature's beauty was recognized by those within too involved they were with the ongoing discussion. Or argument, depending on how you looked at it.

Lucinda, chestnut hair tightly bound in a braid hanging down to midback, eyes blazing with a sincere desire and passion finished reciting what she had she had seen in her vision. "Emrys is lost. He needs a companion to help him, to save him from himself so he can save others. He is all alone in his mind and spirit and its breaking him!" With this ending she awaited the next comment that would indicate a new beginning.

With skepticism heavily laden in his brown eyes, Faron nevertheless spoke in a level tone to Lucinda's passionate plea. "The prophecies say nothing of a companion, if he is to become who he is destined to be he must face his trials on his own. We should not deviate from what has been foretold."

Straightening in anger at being so easily dismissed Lucinda quickly spat out "Just because it doesn't say so doesn't mean it couldn't be."

Red hair flaming in the candle light and hoping to prevent a heated argument Gavin swiftly inserted his own thought on the matter. "You know if Emrys had a companion he was inclined to protect he might set in motion the necessary events that would be expedient to the returning of magic back to the land. This would be beneficial for all of our people as well as himself."

"Such a companion would be an unnecessary distraction from his true calling." This was the cool reply Faron gave in response to Gavin's comment on the matter.

Incensed by this calloused reply Lucinda exclaimed in a brusque tone "You're a leader! Would you say that your life partner is a distraction to that role? In which case you should just forget your companion shouldn't you?"

Tone rising to this perceived verbal attack Faron tightly responded "THAT has nothing to do with this. Unlike Emrys, the whole of Abilon does not depend on me."

"Exactly! This would change everything for the better!"

"You don't know that."

"I saw it!" Lucinda nearly shouted.

Wanting to prevent an escalation in the now apparent argument the thirty-nine year old amber-eyed broad shoulder Bryant spoke for the first time since Lucinda's reciting of her vision. "Now just a moment. " His voice was deep and calming. "Lucinda you said that you saw two options a pathway to be chosen, correct?"

Effectively calmed the young seer responded with an internal certainty of what she believed. "Yes two options, but ones that need to be made immediately before the opportunity is lost. By doing this now we change the whole of Abilion for the better. _Emrys_ can change the world for the better."

Looking intently into Lucinda's eyes Bryant calmly but firmly asked "How can you be sure?"

"Because... Because I saw _everything_. He has suffered so much grief, has kept so much inside himself that he is hurting so much from the weight of it all. Emrys needs a companion to save him from himself. He is so alone. More so than any of us. It wouldn't be a mortal wound that will kill him. It will be the loneliness that he suffers that will break his spirit." This was her plea for help for Emrys sake. Eyes wet with compassion voice breaking with heartache for his plight.

Slightly exasperated with such an emotional display Faron gruffly but quietly spoke. "I still don't think this is the way to do it. He will fulfill the prophecies on his own as it has been foretold."

Before Lucinda could reply again Gavin quickly gave his observations of the situation. "Looks to me, either way Emrys fulfills his destiny. He just happens to be happier down one path then the other."

Of course this line of thinking encouraged a whole new argument that may have lasted the night had not the head of the council spoken. Abish's silver hair shone in the dim light of the flickering candles. Her blind eyes glowing with the wisdom of time and experience brings. The eldest druid in any of the encampments spread across the lad and a powerful seer Abish's wisdom was highly sought; and she a much beloved leader of their small druid clan her vote was much considered the only vote and she always had the last word.

"Hush." Once she was certain that none would speak Abish continued. "Now listen to me and to these words of wisdom passed down since the beginning of time. '_It is not good for man to be alone_.' This has always been taught. Perhaps this is doubly so for Emrys in his perilous position and his facing of the coming dangers ahead. If there is a possibility of a companion capable of supporting him in his trials then we should take this opportunity to make it so."

Tilting his head Gavin peered at Abish from across the circle with his blue-green eyes and inquired of Abish of how this should be done. "By what means will we bring this to pass?"

Continuing Abish explained her decision and method of achieving this end. "I believe that it would be best for Emrys to have his companion. I believe this from personal experience. As the young lady in question has already fulfilled her previous role and no longer is needed in that capacity it would be beneficial for her to rejoin Emrys. In this way good will be brought to all the land. I have decided to take her place that she may be free to assist Emrys in completing his destiny. I will die to bring her to life."

Shocked and horrified at this startling announcement the rest of the council in unison exclaimed "What?" Faron even rising to his feet in his mortification. Pleadingly, in sorrow Lucinda whispered brokenly in the sudden shocked silence "Abish, no."

Taking her young apprentices hands in her own Abish turned to her left facing the young woman. Using her magic to guide her Abish met Lucinda's eyes with her own, a talent she had developed into scaring young children into thinking she had seen their misbehavior and goading them into confession. Using this same skill she effectively silenced any further pleas from Lucinda. With the wisdom of years in her unseeing eyes Abish both managed to comfort and reassure Lucinda of this apparent sudden decision. "I am old and very weary of these years of persecution. Truthfully I'm lonely, without my dear departed husband. My children are grown and I am ready to move on. Emrys and I both know the pain of losing the one that light up one's life; losing the one you love the most. It is a most terrible grief. I will move on and return his companion to him by doing so. Emrys will have his helpmeet. We will bring the two together, for the good of Abilion. Some of you may not agree with my decision, but I will continue regardless of your opinion. Do not hinder my choice, regardless of your feelings of this situation. Understand?"

Though reluctantly they all spoke their understanding, because of their respect for Abish.

"Then Emrys and his Lady of the Lake shall be reunited. Send word to the other settlements, we have a union to prepare for and celebrate."

An air of solemnity hovered over the otherwise peaceful camp. The druid council had dispersed to either their own tents or to take care of their other duties. With only a few fires lighting the dusky grey continually darkening sky Lucinda and Abish walked through the camp threading their way through the people going about their evening tasks. Arms linked Lucinda rested her head on Abish's shoulder, a single tear dripping down her face and landing on Abish's hand. Patting Lucinda's hand and pressing a kiss on the top of her head Abish sighed softly knowing that the words about to be spoken would be hard ones to say and even harder to take.

Reaching the edge of the camp the two seated themselves on a fallen log placed there especially for that purpose. "Isn't there another way?"

"Oh, Lucinda. You know that a life for a life is the rule of the Old Religion. Only God can provide life freely without this price."

"I didn't mean for..." Lucinda trailed off knowing the selfishness of what she was implying. Shamed at wanting something she wasn't prepared to sacrifice for left a bitter taste in her mouth and shadows over her heart.

"Lucinda, I've been preparing for this since my husband's death." Lifting her head from Abish's shoulder with a startled "what?" escaping her lips Lucinda's expression was one of shock and disbelief.

Sighing Abish grasped Lucinda's hand in her own and stared sightless into the woods. Then she carried on with the words that needed to be spoken.

"After my husband's death three years ago I had a vision. My husband came to me in a dream; a dream very much like yours. He told me of you and your gifts and told me of Emrys and the pain he would go thru. I too saw the tree and the choices that could be made. When I agreed to take you on as my apprentice I knew you would one day have this vision of the tree. I've not only been training you to control your powers but also to take my place on the council as head seer. Now I know you are ready and I can take my final rest." These words wiped any doubt and sorrow in Lucinda's mind about her vision and consequent choice. These words made her angry.

"You knew!" Angry, harsh almost violent in connotation there was a heavy accusation lying in those two words. "You say you've been preparing me, but how could I be prepared for you dying!" As she said these words Lucinda had moved away from Abish onto her feet. Continuing on her words lashed out, flaying, seeking out a target in which to strike. "You've been preparing yourself! You're not doing this for Emrys you're doing this because you're scared to live! You are going to leave me when I need you." With her voice cracking on those last three words she whispered them again dropping to her knees in front of Abish. "_I_ need you."

Wrapping her arms around Lucinda Abish pulled her close and held her as she cried. Shaking with sobs, muffling the sounds coming from her mouth in Abish's woolen cloak, Lucinda let out her sorrow until she was spent and the sky thick with the darkness of night.

"All will be done for the good of Abilion in mind. It will be done for the happiness of the rising generation that they might not have to fight the battles we have fought. Emrys will help bring peace to the land, but battling darkness with no relief or support will break even the mightiest of men. Emrys is still young with much to learn; you and I both know he needs the help in the trying times to come. This is why I have chosen to do this. That I can be with my husband again is only a perk."

Chuckling thru the last of her tears Lucinda dried her face and looked at Abish and though unseeing Abish's eyes met her own. Though still sad Lucinda was at peace with Abish's decision as she knew it was the way prepared deep within her. Still she had one thing more to say. Sensing this Abish inquired "What is it child?"

Grinning impishly in a wry tone Lucinda answered Abish's question. "After what you're doing for them they better name a daughter after you."

Abish burst out laughing and Lucinda joined in, their laughter carrying across the clearing and washing away the last of the sorrow that had been hovering in the air; bringing a greater sense of peace then the previous moments had held. They both knew that everything would be alright.

I'm exhausted. I hope you enjoyed this installment and join us next time in Bringing Freya to Life. Please review so I know where to improve.


	3. Chapter 2 Reviving Freya

Helpmeet

Chapter Two: Reviving Freya

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (I just want to be him to be happy )

Authors Note: Thank you for all who have been given me such encouraging support and wonderful reviews. It makes me want to go on. Now on with the story.

The cloaked druids moved through the forest silently making their way to their destination. It was twilight; the time when mystical and ethereal things seemed to happen most often. Magic always seemed more powerful when the border between day and dusk was breached. The figures traveled as silently as they could for they were in dangerous territory and much would be lost if they were caught. They moved in a formation one leading, checking frequently to see that the way was safe. Two people followed one seemingly guiding the other; arms linked as if to reassure and support each other. Behind them at two points at equal distance from each other and the people they followed were two others looking as if to guard those within the triangle shaped from their two points and the man leading. Yet further around them were others only briefly seen before disappearing into the mist that had risen looking as ghosts; but all moving towards the same destination, all silent with apprehension all feeling varying amounts of fear and hope. Then before them rising majestically a magnificent mountain with snow capped peaks that silently stood above a still lake reflecting it's presence within its waters. They had arrived.

The figures from the mists went to stand at varying points around the lake no more then twenty figures of varying heights waiting among the reeds where earth receded from the water. The five that were within the mist of these figures approached the shores of the lake. The two, who had stood in the utmost center of everyone gathered, pulled their hoods back revealing their faces. Abish's hair shone with a silver glow in the glimmering starlight as the moon was only beginning to rise and not yet shed its light on the portion of the earth on which they stood. Lucinda gently pulled the cloak from of Abish's shoulders and passed it to Bryant who stood nearby. Not a word had yet been uttered in the sacred stillness of the evening. Abish was adorned only in a simple shift that covered her from neck to the tops of her feet, the sleeves tapered at the wrists, all in white in reverence of the sanctity of life. Lucinda brushed Abish's hair from the bun in which it had been held then moving to stand in front of her to place a crown of laurel leaves on her brow; a symbol of the greatest honor and recognition among their people.

Thus prepared each of the council approached Abish to embrace her as if to say their last goodbyes for this life. Bittersweet as it was they knew they would one day see her again when their time came. Lucinda was last to bid her farewells holding onto Abish as if to imprint her upon her mind. Finally releasing each other the two seers clasped hands Lucinda looking upon the face of her mentor, and Abish memorizing the feel of Lucinda's hands upon hers. Then they released each other completely and Lucinda stepped aside next to Gavin who had approached silently to give his support. Walking forward slowly but steadfastly Abish moved toward the water. When her bare feet were within the shallows, the water lapping at the hem of her dress Abish uttered the first words of the evening.

"Lady of the Lake I beseech thee to come unto me and grant me an audience with thee." These words though thought to have been uttered quietly seemed to gather strength as they traveled across the water. Then when all echo of the words faded there was naught but silence excepting the few nocturnal creatures moving through the brush surrounding the lake. After what had seemed like an eternity to those waiting a figure began to rise from the water about fifteen feet from where Abish stood. The crown of her head emerged first; the Lady of the Lake rising out of the water brown hair pooling around her shoulders though looking as if she had not been in the water at all. She rose until it looked as if she were standing on the lake with not but her reflection emerged in the liquid beneath her feet.

"Who asks for audience with me?" These words were softly spoken but carried all the regality and authority as one would hear from a Queen of a vast empire. "I am The Lady of The Lake. You may speak."

"I am Abish. I am a seer among the druids and a priestess of the Old Religion; it is I who seeks audience with you."

"For what purpose have you come unto me?"

"I seek to restore what has been lost, to reunite that which is separated; to bring life to what once was dead and bring death to what is living. I speak of a trade between myself and the Lady of the Lake to bring to pass the reunion between Lord Emrys and thyself. I willing give my life for none shall take it by force. Does my proposition please thee my Lady?"

After a few infinitely time filled moments Freya spoke. "This thing doth please me greatly. I accept thy proposition to take my place in these waters. Until death doth call me again to my place here you shall stand in my stead. Please, walk forward unto me." With this final exchange of words the two women began to walk toward the other, then passing each other by with only a grasp of hands briefly touched, continued in opposite directions. Abish headed further into the lake submerging herself within the waters heedless of the drag which the liquid usually grasped those who lived.

Freya continuing on her path began to sink in the shallow waters until the soles of her feet touched the bottom; the pull of the water beginning to cling to her legs and violet dress as she walked. Then as Abish's head disappeared within the liquid glass of the lake Freya fell forward at the edge of the water onto her hands and knees grasping at the sand beneath her palms and gasping took her first breath of her new life. Rushing forward to the fallen lady Lucinda wrapped what once was Abish's cloak, which she had retrieved from Bryant, around the trembling Freya's shoulders. Bryant moving to Freya's other side bent to assist the now living woman to her feet. Now standing Freya gazed about her breathing in the fresh night air with her newly restored lungs and body. The other two council members approached to stand before her.

"My lady I am Faron of the earth element appointed leader of our druid tribe. You will be weak for some time yet and we must leave at once. You will rest with us until your strength is restored." So saying Faron stood before her speaking firmly yet kindly in a gentle voice. Fixing her soulful deep brown eyes upon him Freya asked the question that held her in such curiosity and desire to know of what was to come. "When shall I see him? When shall I see my Merlin?" Spoken with such a heart filled desire one could not helped to be moved at the words the young woman spoke, words filled with longing and concern for another.

"Soon," Lucinda replied, "very soon. But for now you need to gain your strength for the times ahead Emrys will need you for."

Nodding her understanding Freya weakly tried to take her first step on dry land stumbling due to the tenderness in her legs. Upon which Bryant swept her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep exhausted by her first moments of life.

The other figures surrounding the lake began to disperse back into the woods calling a mist up to hide their presence and retreat from the lake. The council still on the shore looked upon the young woman resting in Bryant's arms.

"Well, that wasn't as dramatic as I was expecting." Were Gavin's first words that evening irrevently breaking the peace which had so far been resting on them. "Have to say though; Emrys is sure one lucky dog to get a girl like that."

Turning to Gavin Lucinda smiled sweetly and called his name dragging out the last letters. "_Gavin_." Then when he turned to her 'smack!' Her hand shot up across the side of his head then she walked on past him. "Owww." Rubbing his sore head he looked at the young seer moving away from him and stupidly asked "what was that for?" Shaking their heads Faron and Bryant shaking ever so slightly with suppressed laughter, walked away from the lake and hopefully Gavin's obliviousness. Shrugging his shoulders Gavin turned to the lake and whispered his last goodbye to Abish then turned again and left rushing to catch up with the others and disappeared into the mist.

Letting the grass tickle the bottoms of her feet she stood in the sunshine face upturned to fully embrace the suns warmth. Arms loosely hung by her sides a single rose held in one hand the fingers rolling the stem back and forth. Breathing deeply and inhaling the scents of the clearing and forest around her she seemed content to stay where she stood for ages yet. "Lady Freya!" Thus called she turned to face the druid children approaching her, Lucinda with them, and smiled at the bright happy little faces though with a touch of sorrow for them not knowing what it meant not to live in fear. Still she pushed such sad thoughts aside and greeted the fast approaching figures warmly a smile lighting her features. It had been a week since she had been brought back to life and though the tribe mourned the passing of such a beloved leader as Abish was they welcomed Freya with open arms calling her Lady for she was to be Emrys's helpmeet and such was greatly respected and honored.

When the children arrived they smiled shyly up at her still a little in awe of this woman who was to do such great things. Then the youngest and smallest of them suddenly frowned and inquisitively asked "why don't you have shoes?" All the previously silent children looked down at her feet and marveled at the notion of such a Lady going without footwear within the woods. Laughing as Lucinda joined the group Freya responded to the innocent question. "I just got used to not wearing them, besides I like to feel the earth beneath my feet it makes me feel alive." So saying she wiggled her toes at them causing a few giggles from the children still looking at her feet. Then a little girl about seven years of age wearing braided pigtails and a green dress declared "Then I won't wear my shoes either" and proceeded to sit down and take off her shoes quickly followed by all the other half dozen children. This time Lucinda joined Freya in laughing and slipped her own shoes off her feet. Shrugging her shoulders she said "if you can't beat them join them" and then sat down to join the children encircling Freya.

Freya arranging her dress around her sat down as well. She had been enclothed in a simple but beautifully embroidered dress of soft red wool, sleeveless as per her request, the full skirt draping along her down to her just above her ankles. Smiling at the children she radiated such warmth that all shyness melted away from the children they began to talk enthustically to her describing their magic lesson that Lucinda had just given them. Nodding and smiling and participating in the ongoing conversation Freya looked at peace with the world except for the sad wistful look in her eyes that appeared whenever her smile fell away. Noticing this same small child who had discovered her lack of footwear suddenly asked "why are you sad?" Such a thing hadn't occurred to the other children and they quickly fell quiet waiting to her reply.

Looking at the little boy who asked the question she suddenly noticed that his eyes were a brilliant beautiful blue of such a colour that she had only seen once before on one other person. Raising a hand and running it through his dark brown hair she smiled sadly at him and gently said "oh I just miss someone dear to me, that's all, I'll be seeing him again though soon and then I won't be sad anymore." The children were quiet as they processed this. Lucinda smiled softly at Freya and reached over to grasp the hand that still held the rose and mouthed 'soon' at her bringing another smile from Freya. Then the oldest boy about 11 years of age drawled "Yeah, she misses her _boyfriend."_ This brought an extended "oooo" from the other children and numerous giggles. Softly laughing the two young women there just smiled at the delighted children and enjoyed the moment.

Then came the questions.

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Where is he now?"

"Is he handsome?"

"Does he have magic?"

"Can we meet him?"

"If he hurts you can I beat him up?" This particular question came from the previously mentioned 11 year old boy who happened to think that Freya was quite pretty, but not in a sissy way of course.

"How many kids will you have?"

"Are you going to kiss him?" This last one prompted a resounding "ewww" from the boys and romantic sighs from the girls. Freya blushed and leaned forward towards the children and theatrically whispered "I already have."

Gasps ensued, shock all around and muffled laughter from Lucinda followed this astounding revelation. "And" Freya continued "I want to do it again." The boys immediately started to gag totally grossed out by such disgusting (in their minds) thoughts between girls and boys. Whereupon all the girls present turned on the boys and smacked them on their arms and in one case on the head and reprimanded them for such immature behavior. As of course girls mature much quicker then boys and aren't grossed out by grown up things. This interaction amongst the children sent the two women into peals of laughter, Lucinda even doubling over and tipping onto her side in her mirth.

"Are you in love with him?" This question came from a nine year old girl with light brown hair and tawny brown eyes. Little faces gazed at Freya expectantly waiting for the answer. Freya's dark brown eyes lit up as she smiled and responded "Yes, with all my heart." Filled with such devotion that even they could sense it they didn't say anything to disturb the hush that fell upon them. "Well, how did you fall in love with him?" Was the question that broke the hush. A fiery little red-haired boy (Gavin's younger brother) a full ten years demanded to know.

"I met him in _Camelot_." Freya began, and then told the story of how a warlock and a young girl fell in love.

"Then I gave him the sword and slipped back into the water and I haven't seen him since."

"Wow." Was the collective agreement among the listeners who had just heard this remarkable true story. The pigtailed seven year old sighed "that was so romantic." This started an enthusiastic conversation between the children voices over lapping each other in their own retelling of their favorite parts. Lucinda smiled at Freya and then called the children to attention. "Time to go back to camp ducklings we need to get ready for evening meal." Scrabbling over each other to get up and return to camp the children gathered their shoes with only a few mishaps and they bid hasty goodbyes to Freya as one of the children called out "last one there is a rotten magic hunter" and a mad rush towards camp followed.

Chuckling the two women linked arms for they had become fast friends in the last week and began to return themselves to the camp. Walking in a comfortable silence they took their time in order to better enjoy the peace.

"Will I be able to leave soon?" Freya questioned for she was anxious to return to Camelot, to Merlin. This was the center of her thoughts, her main focus since returning to life. "When will I see him again?" She asked Lucinda stopping to face her just outside the camp and ask the questions she so desperately needed answers to.

Smiling Lucinda was able to answer the earnest heartfelt questions from the younger woman. "You leave for Camelot tomorrow."

Well how do you like it? I worked hard on this chapter. But we all know what we are really looking forward to. Coming up next Freya and Merlin together again. Will Gwaine hit on her? How do they find each other? Coming up soon in the next installment of Helpmeet.


	4. Chapter 3 Reunited

Helpmeet: Reunited

Freya clasped the small knapsack that she carried closer to her. It had been given to her with some food and a change of clothes for her journey two days before when she left the druid encampment. It had been bittersweet saying goodbye to her new friends (friends, something she hadn't thought possible when she had been cursed) and looking forward to seeing Merlin again. Saying goodbye to Lucinda had been a tearful one as they both felt that they were parting not as friends but as sisters and they looked forward to seeing each other again. But her excitement at seeing Merlin again was too strong for too many tears and she had eagerly made haste towards Camelot. Now she was here.

It was midmorning closer towards noon and the streets were thriving with the bustle of the marketplace. The sky was clear with a few puffy white clouds and the white towers of Camelot, well, towered above her. In daylight it was much different from her last 'visit' to the magnificent city. The city seemed to be doing well since the end of Morgana's reign two months before and repairs all completed, they were thriving under Arthur as Prince Regent as Uther was much too lost in his own mind to rule and some had thought kind of guiltily that they hoped he wouldn't take charge again. The crowds were overwhelming to her as she stood along the edge side of the set roads in the city. She had never been around so many people in her life coming from a small farm as she had then being cursed. That tended to make crowds a bit of a turnoff.

Now though Freya realized she had a problem. She had no idea where to find Merlin. She was well, completely, truly, and hopelessly lost.

Gwaine strolled along the streets sword at his side making eyes at the pretty young women that caught his attention as he made his way to one of his favorite alehouses. After all even though he was a knight didn't mean that he couldn't have fun did it? Even though he was in reality skipping training with 'princess' and the others... Oh well they could handle themselves without him after all feelings might be hurt if he showed them up all the time.

Walking along whistling tunelessly he suddenly stopped causing a small traffic jam. There just ahead was an angel. Beautiful with waves of dark brown hair falling down her back with big doe like eyes. Her lips as red as her dress and quite pretty without the sleeves (he suddenly decided he like that style of dress). Her eyes were wide as she turned her head from side to side looking quite lost. Gwaine grinned quite roguishly as he snagged a daisy from a passing flower salesgirl. It looked like he was needed as a knight of Camelot; after all, they saved damsels in distress did they not? And this damsel certainly seemed in distress. It was his noble duty to help her in her time of need. Knight's code of honor and all that other rubbish he didn't pay attention to.

Time for him to save the day.

Freya was looking around her in despair tears welling up in her eyes. How would she find Merlin here she just couldn't go up to the castle and say she was looking the most powerful warlock of all time (well she could but the results wouldn't be pretty). She just wanted this reunion to be special (and secretly hoped it would be romantic as well). Now it seemed it would take forever to find him. She was just about to hang her head when a daisy was thrust in front of her. She looked up and saw a (very) handsome man presenting the flower to her. His already smiling face grew a larger grin when their eyes met. Then he spoke in one of the most seductive tones she had ever heard.

"A flower to cheer up my Lady. You would do me the honor of accepting this humble token from this unworthy knight." So saying he swept her a dashing bow.

He was so charming it was ridiculous and Freya couldn't help but giggle at his over exaggeration. Beaming he straighten and shot her another dazzling grin, and oh my, if her heart didn't already belong to Merlin...

"Much better. It doesn't suit such a pretty lady to have a sad expression. I am Sir Gwaine Knight of Camelot and here at your service, how can I help you?"

"Oh Sir Knight I am just a peasant I'm not worthy of such service." So saying she hastily curtsied, 'it wouldn't do to start my time in Camelot by offending a noble' she thought wryly.

Gwaine or rather Sir Gwaine waved off her curtsey and said "Nonsense, I'm here to serve and you look like you need some assistance what can I do for you?"

Freya eyed him he seemed sincere enough and so she decided to give him a chance. "I'm looking for a friend who lives here in Camelot except I don't know where to find him and he doesn't know I'm coming." Gwaine smiled down at her and gently teased "didn't think this visit through completely eh?" Freya hung her head "I'm alone, I've lost my family and was hoping..." she trailed off her voice soft relieving her memories of both her family and her first time meeting Merlin.

Gwaine suitably horrified and sympathetic to her plight offered his condolences. "I'm sorry for your loss. But I do know the just the thing to cheer you up." She looked back up at him and he continued "I happen to know a man, a physician, who has lived here for years and knows just about everybody if anyone knows how to find your friend it would be him." Freya brightened, hope swelling in her breast. Now she could find Merlin! Or at least it was a start.

"I'll escort you there" he said indicating the way with a wave of his arm. Freya giggled again. He was just so silly! Kind of reminded her of Merlin when he had a glint in his eye and was thinking of something amusing. So they started off making light conversation as they went"So Sir Gwaine," "just Gwaine" he interrupted. "Gwaine." She started again smiling lightly"you said you were a knight of Camelot didn't you?"

"Ah yes, in fact I'm Prince Arthurs right hand man in fact."

"Oh really?" Her tone gently cajoled him into talking more something he of course didn't have a problem with. Gave him the chance to tell her of his daring feats, have to impress the ladies you know.

"Yes, in fact..." and he began to tell exaggerated tales of some of 'his' feats as they made their way to the castle.

Arthur called an end to training as he finished the last series of exercises with his knights both old and new one of which was missing. Arthur narrowed his eyes as he thought of Gwaine. He would have to have a special training session with Gwaine to show him exactly what he thought of those who skipped training, not that it would have much effect he suspected maybe if he did it when Gwaine had a hangover...

He dismissed his knights with a wave of his hand and was about to call Merlin to clean up the training yard when he remembered that Merlin had left to gather herbs for Gaius. Sighing he indicated to a few servants at the edge of the training ground to clean up the yard. Most of his knights dispersed in different directions to take care of duties and other personal matters but a few made their way over to him. Lancelot and Percival came over with Elyon to visit a bit before they took care of their own duties. Arthur smiled at his new knights, they were some of the noblest of the lot despite their heritage he was glad to have these men at his side.

"Sire." Lancelot greeted ever respectful, Percival nodded, just big and quiet he was. Elyon bowed still a little in awe at his change of status and of Arthur in general not that he would tell the prince that wouldn't want him to get a swelled head as Merlin would say. Arthur grinned at his friends before asking, "Do any of you know where Gwaine is right now?" Not that he didn't have a pretty good guess already.

They shook their heads no but Elyon spoke up "I don't know where he is right now but I saw him head toward the lower town just before training started." The prince sighed running fingers through his blond hair "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with him." Percival spoke "I think Merlin is the only one that can get him to do anything responsible." Everyone nodded at that sad but true that Merlin was the only one who had any control over the most disrespectful knight in Camelot. It sent shivers down their spines Merlin of all people... disaster waiting to happen it was.

"Well maybe I can get your assistance in locating my wayward knight then?" Arthur grinned. The knights smiled and nodded their agreement to this, anything to ditch work and hang out together. Smiling then talked about 'manly' and 'knightly' things as they walked to the courtyard to make their way into the town.

"And that's how I saved Camelot from an immortal army." Gwaine finished with a flourish telling his obviously exaterated tale of Morgana's immortal army and his contributes to her defeat. Freya smiled indulgently she knew he was trying to impress her but taking the credit for Merlin's work? Not that she knew the details of what Merlin did but she knew he was the one that saved Camelot. Not having stores of knowledge available to her anymore was a bit frustrating but having some memories locked away to have a second chance at life was well worth the price. She took a moment to feel gratitude for Abishs sacrifice. 'I won't let you down Abish.' She felt peace wash over her and knew Abish heard her vow.

Gwaine was about to ask some questions of his lady companion as they entered the courtyard when he heard his name being called. Prince Arthur and his posse were heading their way. Gwaine then turned toward Freya to excuse himself before the 'princess' got there and ruined all his hard work of trying to win the lady over. "Would you excuse me a moment it seems I have something to attend to, I'll continue to escort you if you can just wait a minute if that's all right with you?"

Freya smiled and it seemed the whole world brightened at least that's what Gwaine thought and nodded her agreement to the plan. "That fine I'll just look around and take in the view. This place is magnificent" she said looking around. "I'll be but a moment," Gwaine replied bowing again and grabbing her hand to place a swift kiss on it grinning when she blushed then turned to intercept the prince in the middle of the courtyard.

Gwaine grinned as he strode toward Arthur who was standing waiting for him with Lancelot, Elyon and Percival. Arthur had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as Gwaine stopped about two feet away from him. "You missed training." Ah, no beating around the bush then. "I felt I was needed elsewhere this morning."

"Oh, really?" Disbelief and skepticism was prominent in his voice as Arthur and Gwaine carried on their conversation.

"Yes." Gwaine replied emphatically.

"So would this have anything to do with the pretty young woman waiting over there?" Arthur asked dryly as the others stifled their laughter.

"Most certainly so." Gwaine had no shame whatsoever. "She was in need of assistance, terrible lost and need of some help. Luckily I arrived and saw her need and so offered my services." By this time the beginnings of a smile was tugging at the corners of Arthur's mouth. Gwaine continued 'now for the follow up.' "It's a knight's duty to help the people you know." How he could say that with a straight face the sniggering knights would never know. With this last comment Arthur laughed out loud and clapped a hand Gwaines shoulder. "Oh do tell I want to hear this."

Shrugging Arthurs hand off Gwaine rocked on his heals and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well she's looking for someone and doesn't know where to start I thought I would take her to Gaius and see if he might know. Of course I will be there to see it through don't want to leave her stranded if it doesn't work out right away."

"Of course." Arthur agreed.

Percival rumbled "what if she finds this person on her own?"

"Given how big Camelot is? Nah, not a chance."

Percival nudged Lancelot and pointed behind Gwaine as Gwaine finished his remark.

Lancelot looked to where Percival was pointing and grinned wryly "Oh it looks like she's well taken care of."

Gwaine spun around to look and dropped his jaw along with Elyon and Arthur. Shock and disbelief written all over their faces. Gwaine groaned "Now that's just not fair." Lancelot and Percival laughed out loud Arthur and Elyon were still in shock.

_A few minutes previously._

Freya watched Gwaine walk toward the prince she hoped the prince didn't recognize her. That would be awkward. Not to mention her memories of the prince weren't the most pleasant she thought as she rubbed the arm where his blade had wounded her. There was only the faintest of scars remaining to serve as a reminder as to what had happened.

Freya gazed around awed by the castle and Camelot in general she couldn't believe that Merlin lived in this place and hopefully would welcome her to live with him as well. She heard the sound of something hitting the ground behind her and heard her name being stuttered in a breathy whisper "Fr-Freya?" Then she turned to the person whose voice she would know anywhere.

Merlin was hurrying along through the crowds towards the castle he wanted to drop off the herbs Gaius wanted and grab a bite to eat before the prat demanded his lunch. Merlin nearly squashed a chicken that had gotten lose and almost ran into a few people in his haste. He looked in the basket to double check that he had everything muttering the names of the various herbs as he went along. Finally satisfied that he had everything he looked up as he stepped into the courtyard and stopped in his tracks basket dropping to the ground spilling the hard searched for plants. And stuttered the name of the woman who haunted his dreams bitter sweetly. "Fr-Freya?" and the woman turned toward him.

She was even more beautiful then he remembered from their last very unusual encounter. His breathe hitched in his throat as she smiled at him lighting the world and said his name in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard "Merlin."

"You're here? You're real? How?" The questions asked in genuine curiosity didn't hide the confusion, longing or remnants of pain their parting had caused. Freya's heart broke a little at the hidden pain that was showing through. Merlin looked so vulnerable standing there hopefully blue eyes pleading for her to be real and not a dream.

"I'm here. I'm very real. A friend traded places with me. For you." She answered his questions even the unvoiced one and stepped closer to him. "Now aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello." Merlin breathed eyes searching hers gazing at her caressing her face and figure as he drank her in. Freya took another step closer as she said hello back. "Aren't you going to kiss me?" She looked up at him only a step away now and watched as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed then spoke. "I'm afraid that if I reach for you you'll disappear." He choked out. His eyes were wet hopeful but afraid that this was just a dream.

"Then let me" she said taking the last step needed to bring her to him and reached up to bridge the gap between his lips and her own her hand laying gently on his face moving her lips against his. He stiffened then relaxed responding to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him resting her body against his own. His lips pulled back a little then brushed against hers again deeper this time and she was lost in the feel of him stars dancing and exploding behind her now closed eyes. And she felt the universe around her in her, and felt the earth move under her feet as it spun through space. Yet the only thing she could concentrate on was Merlin and the feel of him body close to hers hearts pounding against their chests. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and did the only thing she could. Kiss back.

I think I'll stop here for now I thought of adding more but decided I'd rather get this up and to you guys. I hope you enjoyed this installment. And just you wait. Remember Freya was brought back to save Merlin, but how? Dun Dun Dun.


	5. Chapter 4 Introductions and Settling In

Helpmeet: Introductions and Settling In

Merlin and Freya broke apart catching their breath from that kiss they had just shared. They gazed at each other in adoration smiles playing across their lips. Merlin's eyes were glistening with tears of joy as he gazed at Freya. Freya could have sworn that the whole world was brighter because of that smile. Merlin ducked his head and buried it in the crook of her neck inhaling deeply pulling her closer to him. Freya reached up and ran her fingers through his hair with one of her hands the other rubbed up and down his back comforting and reassuring him that she was here and she WAS NOT going ANYWHERE.

Freya heard the sounds of approaching feet and grinned she guessed that she and Merlin had put on a bit of a show. But the world was reaffirming itself in her awareness and she presumed it was the same for Merlin to though he still had his face against her neck his breath ticking her and sending shivers up and down her spine. He didn't seemed inclined to move from his position either. The shuffling feet stopped not to far away and she heard Gwaine speak.

"So, this is the friend you were talking about then?" His voice was a mixture between disappointed and amused. Guess he saw the humor in it then.

Freya twisted in Merlin's grip but made no other motion to remove herself from his arms and smiled and Gwaine and answered his inquiry. "Yes, this is my Merlin." She made sure to emphasize the _my_ in her claim.

Gwaine pouted. "You could have mentioned he was more than a friend. You brought my hopes up only to bring them crashing down again." He said this dramatically placing a hand over his heart in mock anguish.

Merlin snorted and the others in the group chuckled at the self proclaimed ladies-man. Arthur spoke up then.

"Aren't you going let go of her and introduce us to your lady friend _Mer_lin?" He had gotten over his shock of seeing Merlin in a lip lock with a pretty girl. Well mostly over it. The idea was still bouncing around his head and he was having a bit of a hard time wrapping his mind around it.

Merlin pulled his head back answering Arthur but never taking his gaze off of Freya. He only managed to choke out in a hoarse voice "No. Never." Then he kissed her again.

Everyone was sitting in Gauis's chambers after been introduced to Freya and Freya gave the abbreviated and slightly altered version of her and Merlin's romance. She simple said that they had gotten to know each other and fallen in love but couldn't be together because she had to pay off a debt in another country and Merlin hadn't been allowed to go with her. Everyone had nodded their understanding; it wasn't uncommon for families to pay off a debt over the course of several generations in order to gain their freedom from indentured servitude. Freya sensed more questions wanted to be asked but she gently but firmly told them that she didn't want to talk about that part of her life anymore.

Because the whole group from the members of the round table was there (Sir Leon showing up part way unexpectedly) they were sprawled all over the place getting in Gauis's way. After an hour of visiting during which Merlin had never released Freya in one way or another Gauis finally had enough and shooed everyone out so he could get some work done and telling everyone else that they should do the same raising his eyebrow as he did so causing everyone to grin sheepishly as they left the room with the exception of Gwaine who was never ashamed of anything and the lovebirds who didn't care about anything else.

The knights all expressed their pleasure at meeting Freya and they began to disperse after Gauis closed the door after they entered the hallway. Gwaine grabbed Freya's hand and pressed a swift kiss to it before winking and laughing out loud at Merlin's glare and his pulling Freya closer to himself before he meandered down the hall chortling to himself.

Gwen who had taken an instant liking to Freya and vice versa gave Freya a hug to welcome her to Camelot. "It's so nice to have another girl in this group of men that I'm a part of, I hope we will be good friends. We will have to get to know each other better. "Freya smiled sweetly and her and replied "Yes, I think we will be good friends. Though I hope you don't mind if we hold off a while so I can spend time with Merlin first." Gwen laughed and hugged her again. "Take all the time you need. Though it looks to me as though it will be a while." She said grinning at nodding at Merlin's and Freya's entwined fingers.

Merlin grinned broadly and placed a quick peck on Freya's cheek before turning to face Arthur who had started talking to him. "I suppose since your probably going to be useless to me for the rest of the day I'll just _have _to give you the rest of the day off. But I expect you to be on time tomorrow bright and early. I can't let you get any lazier then you already are." Though he said it in a sardonic tone his mouth was turned up at the corners and his eyes were smiling.

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed while smacking him lightly on the arm before wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning into him. Though she too had a smile tugging at her mouth.

Merlin drawled "Thank you so much Prince Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollop Head."

"Moron."

"Clot pole!"

The exchange of good natured insults was interrupted by the laughter of the two girls by their sides who had rolled their eyes at the boy's behavior while sharing smiles. "Now Freya, not that I think he could being Merlin and all, don't let Merlin take advantage of you." Arthur said to Freya in a mock serious tone. That comment prompted a indignant "Hey!" from Merlin and more laughter from the girls.

"Oh don't worry about me Sire," Freya responded sweetly smiling impishly, "you should be more worried about _him."_

Arthur laughed as Merlin's jaw dropped and Merlin spluttered trying to form words to respond to that. Arthur and Gwen nodded their goodbyes to Freya and turned to leave Arthur throwing an affectionate 'idiot' at Merlin and receiving a well earned 'prat' in return.

Merlin turned towards Freya still slightly unbelieving that she was here. Freya smiled up at him understanding she too was having a little trouble believing that life could be so good to return her to Merlin. Merlin leaned down and kissed her again a short sweet kiss that took her breath away and brought tears to both their eyes.

"I'm so happy." Merlin whispered resting his forehead against hers. "Me too." Was all she could say in reply.

They had spent the day together Merlin taking her around Camelot showing her the sights his favorite spots and some of the people he knew. Freya giggled remembering some of the heartbroken expressions of some of the other girls in the castle and the town once they had realized that she and Merlin were together. Hmmm. Together. How she savored that word. Merlin smiled at her as they were walking back to Gauis's chambers hands still clasped together walking side by side. He raised their joint hands to his mouth and gently kissed her fingers and she fell even more in love with him. She couldn't ever remember feeling this loved before.

As for Merlin he felt as if he had been wrapped in sunshine and walking on air. It was like a dream only better because it was real. Though despite his happiness he was wary of the joy he felt, he had good things happen to him before only to be snatched away. Except this time he wouldn't let anything happen to Freya consequences be damned. He felt a fierce wave of protectiveness sweep through him as well as a surge of magic wanting to do his bidding which he hastily pushed back down. The time was not right to perform such powerful magic that would ensure her safety but soon when they were both ready for that level of commitment.

They had revelled in the day wandering about the city. They would whisper secrets into each others ears sometimes just little things about themselves others bigger they made a game of it. Making sure no one else could hear what they were saying, breaking their secrets into fragments to be put back together again. They told each other about themselves about what made them who they were, their memories, hopes, fears. Making sure that neither one of them dominated the conversation they gave each other their full attention they were equal partners in this relationship. This was instinctive and natural for both of them, they understood each other which gave them respect for and towards one another. And what is love if not a deep admiration and respect for another being?

The day was winding to a close merchants packing up their wares children being herded home by their mothers or older siblings. The sun was beginning its slow descent into the western sky beginning to change the hues of the colors of the clouds. Today was a good day.

Now though they were just enjoying each others company. No words needed to be said. Freya rested her head on Merlin's shoulder breathing him in he smelled of soap, herbs, his own sweat and magic. How she could discern the last one she wasn't sure but she shrugged it off as one the attributes she gained as Lady of The Lake. Being dead did strange things to you, especially if there was magic involved. Whatever he smelled like it brought her comfort. She felt safe for the first time in a long time. She was home.

They had an enjoyable meal with Gauis provided by Arthur (technically his kitchen staff) and settled down by the fire Merlin giving up his seat for Freya he sat on the floor resting against her legs laying his head in her lap. Freya played with his hair running her fingers through it making him drowsy it was so soothing. He hadn't felt this relaxed in years. Since coming to Camelot actually he grinned wryly at the thought, 'and I wonder why that could be.'

He was so glad Freya was back, he couldn't begin to describe his joy. Though speaking of which he had to ask. "Why? Why now? What's changed that made it necessary to bring you back to me?" His voice was curious though it held an underlying tone of anger towards those who could of helped him earlier but didn't. Why did they wait so long to bring Freya back to me he wondered?

Freya's hand stilled for a moment before resuming its task. Gauis sitting in the other chair reading lowered his book to pay attention. Freya began to speak.

"When I died my love for you and the desire to repay you bound my spirit to the lake the magic that dwelled within it took pity on me and made it possible. I understood so much my mind was open to so many new things and I learned so much about the universe and how it works. That's how I knew what you needed to do to defeat Morgana's army. But my education was still limited there is just so much to learn. Also since I came back I've realized that some of the knowledge has been veiled in my mind mostly for my own good." Here she chuckled at her own words. "Then I learned something that made me want to come back and help you. The druid Abish she was a seer and had prepared for years to take my place so I can help you."

"Help me? How? What's going to happen?" Merlin was sitting up now looking at her worry making creases in his face too many worry lines for one so young. Freya reached out her hand and smoothed out his brow releasing some of the tension in his face. Freya spoke again in a hushed voice wary of listening ears in hallways.

"There is a darkness rising, a very dark kind of magic and its targeting you. I'm here to save you from the darkness that wishes to corrupt you. I'm here to save you from yourself."

Gah! Sorry it took so long I work two jobs and I don't actually have a computer I use the library ones. Then I was sick for a whole week. I also needed to work out the best way to bridge the different parts of the story. Anyway I worked really hard on this. I hope you enjoy. Oh I'm also going on a vacation. I'll try to get as much computer time as I can so the next updates quicker but no guarantees. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6 The Darkness Deepens

Disclaimer: I do Not own Merlin enjoy the story!

The Darkness Deepens

Deep within the dark recesses of the earth the last of ancient markings made from the oldest form of the old religion so old as to be forgotten by modern man and ancient dragons of the sky began to dim as the magic weakened, flickered and went out with a whisper of a sigh. The deepest part of the darkness shifted slightly, moved with a shudder and awoke.

Morgana bathed her sister's brow wiping the dust from her face and cooling the feverish skin. They were within in the ruins of an old building a learning place of the old religion forgotten even before the purge left to the sands of time and the forces of nature. Sunlight from the setting sun weakly shone through the holes in the ceiling and walls long creeping vines climbed through the remains of widows and doorways shifting up the wall grasping onto rotting rafters. Decrepit and decaying the building was worn and tired from fighting the forces that sought to consume it. Dirt covered ever inch of it except for the small part which Morgan cleared for her and her sister. It was not fit for human habitation yet it was the only place they could rest and be safe; as long as no one found them that is, then again no one knew it existed anymore. Morgana tried to suppress a wave of rage so hot that it burned the back of her eyes causing her magic to flare and the fire in the fire pit to shoot two feet in the air before she shoved it back down.

She had to care for her sister, help her regain her strength so they could take their revenge. Yet it had been slow going something was interfering with Morgause's recovery; some form of magic that blocked her own from healing her sister. So the old fashioned way was necessary primitive though it was. In this dry and dreary place dust seemed to swirl in the air clogging up their lungs. This place was delaying the healing process of her dear sister already infection had come and through painstaking nursing left again and now a coughing sickness seemed to have settled in causing the fever that now plagued Morgause.

Worry hung over Morgana like a cloud shadowing her eyes with darkness. It was their entire fault! She sneered as she thought of the other day in the small village where she went to gather some things Morgause sent her to retrieve to help fight the illness. Those bloody Knights of the Round Table as they were now being called. She had over heard the gossip while bartering for supplies using magic to blind the merchant to how much of his wares she was actually taking. She got the better end of the deal of that one. But she shouldn't have to barter for supplies she was a Queen! It was her right! She was older then her dear brother that noble, self righteous... the words she used to describe her half brother degenerated into language not fit for mouth or pen.

Hatred grew within her causing her anger to grow and a vindictive rush of pleasure at the thoughts of the payment she was planning to extract from Camelot's beloved heroes. Around her the air seemed to grow heavier though she did not seem to notice. Invisible to the naked eye and even many magical ones darkness was surrounding Morgana attaching itself to her more and more and as her hatred grew. This darkness was felt more than sensed, more like a thought then something to be seen. It wrapped around the darkness in Morgana's mind whispering to her feeding her anger and hate and in turn feeding off her growing darkness and it became stronger relishing in its new found strength. For as long as man fed the darkness within in that constant struggle of light verse dark it would continue to grow and it would take as many into itself as it could to be lost forever their souls to be chained in the fires of hell and torment forever. The darkness almost seemed to chuckle as it felt the young woman's rage grow.

Morgana was brooding, the names going through her head of the people she wanted to destroy. She would get rid of them all each and every last one of them. Her mind latched onto one name her subconscious associating it with light pure and blinding and her hate grew to new levels. She would start with Merlin.

The darkness seemed to shiver in anticipation. "Merlin. Yes" it purred. Something so pure would be delicious to destroy, one of the chosen souls such a bright soul. To devour that one would be a blow to the light for eons to come. Merlin would be its target.

Deep in the earth the darkest part of the darkness was making its way to the surface heard the whispered name and laughed causing hundreds of animals on the immediate surface above the dark creature both magic and otherwise to burst into panic. Just as the last rays of sunshine seemed to drift away and die into the night the creature emerged from a fissure in the earth that cracked open at its approach. The creature exhaled causing the immediate plant life surrounding it to wither and die. Darkness seemed to seep into it, from it, threatening to consume all that came to close. It was black as black could be even light seemed unable to escape its pull to be devoured, consumed and utterly destroyed.

The creatures shape was hard to identify as anything though it did have a shape. It was so dark as to cause eyes to turn away from it rather then to try to form some form of recognition. Not that anything was around to see it all sentient life escaped hours ago as they felt its approach. Even the humans that would occasionally come through this part of the woods turned away inexplicably only knowing that they needed to get away from the creeping crawling sensations across their skin that increased as they approached the forested area.

The only life around the creature seemed to be the hundreds of maggots that appeared when it exhaled seemingly brought to life through some strange means. The stench of something rotten surrounded the creature poisoning the air. This place would be ugly, poisoned and deformed for years to come thanks to the creatures presence re-entered into the world of man and beast.

The creature seemed to sniff the air the and began to move in the direction its seemed determined to follow pausing to sniff now and again as though following something. What it was following or trying to find was not apparent but it was sure in its movements. Loping along on all fours strange marks were pressed into the ground only where it paused to sniff as if the time it took to stand still weighed upon it heavily. The only other sign of its presence was the faint lingering stench of that what was rotten and dead and the slight withering of the plants around it as it spend along at surprising speed for so an awkward looking creature.

It was without fur or scale, hair or feather. It seemed only to be covered in some leathery skin of no discernible colour the front limbs seemed disproportion from the back or vice versa its spine jutted out from its back in large bumps from the base of the next to the bottom of the torso the back arched like a cats. The head slightly elongated with the only barest stubs for ears slits for a nose and what appeared to be only a gaping hole for a mouth. Sharpe pointed teeth visible to those close enough to see, though not a favourite sight as it was generally the last one would see if they did get so close as to make out the teeth. But it was the eyes that chilled the soul. Black pits with no iris or pupil seemed to absorb light and destroy it. These eyes that took delight in the suffering of others had the fires of hell burning in them though no light shone within. These were the eyes of a completely godless creature. A creature that would haunt your every dream and waking moment should you survive an encounter. Not many did, none came away untainted by the darkness the creature emanated.

As it made its way to its destination wherever it may be it passed by a small village just fifty meters away from the outskirts. It paused just for a moment to breathe in its direction before continuing on its way. Within in the village tempers of generally good tempered men rose, a few fights broke out, children cried and those who dreamed had terrifying nightmares that they would not be able to recall in the morning though the feeling of fear and unease would remain for many weeks to come.

All across the land the whole of Albion blackness seemed to creep at its edges and chilled the souls of many. The thing of nightmares was awake. Danger was coming reaching out to destroy. The darkness was rising. The war would soon begin.

The creature reached its destination clouds obscuring everything form view but it knew where it was and what it could accomplish in this place. Moonlight pierced through the clouds highlighting the place the creature had sought. Then the creature through back its head and laughed mocking God and rejoicing at its new found freedom to destroy Gods chosen warriors the Guardians of Light. It would destroy them and consume everything. The darkness will always rise again and again and it would take as many souls with it as it could the light would not win this battle. No, not this time.

In a cave hidden in high mountains a great being of the old religion lifted its head and reached out with its magic to the world around it stretching, reaching, feeling for what had disturbed it from its slumber. It reached then hurriedly withdrew the magic returning so fast it was threatened with backlash. This was not good. Darkness was rising again. It lumbered to its feet with a sigh and stretched out its magnificent wings before leaping into flight. It seems the young warlock would need his help again. An army needed to be built and soon. The dragon Kilgarah called out with his mind as he headed for the clearing outside of Camelot.

_"Merlin_."

Sorry for not updating earlier. I had a bit of a writers block and then this chapter just took an unexpected twist from my original plans. I hope you enjoy it. We will go back to Merlin and Freya next chapter I promise. Remember to review and point out any mistakes I've made. You guys are my betas. Peace Out.


	7. Chapter 7 Telling The Story

Helpmeet: Telling the Story

Previously with Merlin and Freya:

"There is a darkness rising, a very dark kind of magic and its targeting you. I'm here to save you from the darkness that wishes to corrupt you. I'm here to save you from yourself."

"Save me from myself, what do you mean? I thought you just said that the darkness or whatever is targeting me how am I a danger to myself?" Merlin exclaimed in surprise and confusion gazing up at Freya from his position on the floor.

Gaius chuckled drily at this before inserting his own comment. "You're always a danger to yourself Merlin, I don't know anyone who attracts half as much trouble as you do, not including all the damages to yourself from tripping over things."

Merlin stuck his tongue out and pouted at the teasing. "It's not my fault" he whined, "my magic keeps trying to get out and it ends up moving things in my way."

"Yes, magic that you're supposed to be in control of, Merlin." Gaius retorted raising the infamous eyebrow at him.

Freya giggled at them both enjoying such affectionate teasing. They both truly cared for one another it warmed the soul to see the love between them. And Merlin loved her. It was overwhelming how much happiness that brought her. Her giggle brought their attention back to her and the matter at hand the light hearted moment drawing to an end as her face took a more pensive expression.

"I have learned so much since my... passing. Life does not end here when we die, our souls continue and exist and grow and thrive even after our deaths. It just becomes much harder without a body to continue developing the mind and character. The body acts as a honing tool which allows us to develop our potential and humans..." she trailed off for a moment in almost reverence or awe before continuing "... humans have such unlimited potential this world is just one part of the whole plan of the universe. We existed before the world was, we come to earth and gain bodies and live and grow and change so much to become so much more than what we can conceive here. After we die we continue to grow to meet that potential but at a much slower pace something about the body and the spirit working together enhances our ability to grow. It was so amazing learning all these things."

"I can't remember all of it there is a veil over every humans mind to prevent any previous knowledge to interfere with the learning experience. I have been permitted to remember only a little of what I learned after I died. I think you may understand a bit more that others Merlin about knowledge of things to come can cause too much damage to what is already here."

Merlin nodded his head recalling his visions in the crystal cave. Too much, too soon, he hadn't slept properly for weeks after seeing those visions of the future and after his disastrous attempts to change what he saw. A term he heard once in his childhood came to mind 'a self' fulfilled prophecy' bringing to pass the future by trying to prevent it. What a conundrum he thought just a bit wryly. Can't prevent the future from coming; you only could only prepare for it. A tough lesson to learn, he winced thinking of Morgana. If he knew then what he knew now... then again knowing too much always caused him problems best just to prepare and take things as they come.

Gaius was of course fascinated by what Freya was telling them about the universe. He wanted to ask her more but refrained himself rightly guessing that it was a sensitive subject. He watched Freya and Merlin carefully observing their interactions and body language as they continued to spend time with each other. It was no wonder that Merlin fell in love with her they were so in tune with each other instinctively moving to accommodate the others motions and intristiacally understanding what they were trying to explain. He smiled these two were soul mates if there ever were such things. Gaius sat a little straighter in his chair as that thought crossed his mind. Soul mates... he read something about soul mates once before if only he could remember where, he stored that thought away for a later time as Freya continued to speak.

"There are great forces at work in the universe both light and dark. It is difficult to explain. There are words I heard once that summarizes it a bit better though they are few. 'There must be opposition in all things.' I can't remember the person that told it to me I think he died a little over 700 hundred years ago." Freya smiled a bit at their expressions; talking to other dead people was a bit of a surprise to her to when she first died though it made sense in retrospect. "He was a nice man a great spiritual leader both before his death and after. But it makes sense that for something to exist that there has to be an opposite of it. Man, woman, light, dark, water, fire, earth, air. These are all in opposition to each other in order to exist. That is what the upcoming challenge is about Merlin. The rising darkness also means that there's a rising light that will follow.

You Merlin are so much more powerful then you even know you worked very hard before you came to earth and were asked to take this task so to speak to help Arthur and take the responsibilities. The reason your magic is so strong even since birth is because you trained for this role as Emmys. It was your choice to take this destiny upon you."

Merlin's mind was racing he had chosen his destiny before he was born! He thought this was just thrust upon him, Merlin sat up a little straighter if he had chosen this path then maybe he knew he would succeed! Merlin immediately voiced his thoughts to Freya questioning his choice in 'destiny'.

Freya shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair tracing her fingertips along his brow. Merlin leaned into her touch briefly closing his eyes to help memorize the sensation treasuring it and holding tight to it within his mind. The feeling of being uncondintially loved was to priceless to ignore. Freya answered his question in a soft voice. "We don't know whether as individuals we will succeed in the choices given to us in the battle of right and wrong, light and dark. That's why there is evil in the world we have to choose for ourselves what path we will follow no one is born evil or with the desire to hurt others. But there is a right and there is a wrong, what we decide changes the course of our lives. The only thing that is sure is that light will always conquer the darkness."

The fire sparked as Merlin magicked another log into the fireplace with a flash of his eyes. The warmth permeated the room as the cool of the night deepened. "What you need to do Merlin is win the fight against the darkness within yourself that all humans have and the darkness that is rinsing to consume Ablion itself."

"Great! I'll get right on that right after I finish mucking the stables and polishing Arthurs armour. It's not that big of a deal." Merlin exclaimed in a false brightness looking as though the world rested itself on his shoulders.

Gaius looked upon Merlin in sympathy knowing how difficult it was for Merlin to do all that was expected of him by both destiny and those around him. The boy had only himself an old man and a cryptic dragon who sometimes had ulterior motives for support. Gaius was certain Merlin didn't tell him everything about what he did to protect Arthur and Camelot and his soul was scarred from the damage to his psyche from the strain of it all. The boy he once was gave way to the man he was becoming and along with it the loss of innocence that comes with making decisions for the greater good. He mused to himself that he really did need to tell Merlin how proud he was of him more often.

Freya just smiled slipping her hand under Merlin's chin and tilting his face up to hers. "That's what I'm here for Merlin. To help you fight against the darkness in yourself." She leaned forward and kissed him gently but sweetly on the mouth. Gaius looked back at his book to give them a moment to themselves the flickering flames casting dancing shadows over the cover of the science book. Freya spoke again softly but clearly, "_I_ am the light to _your_ darkness."

Gwen leaned back into Arthur's arms curling into his embrace before the fire in his room. After a hearty meal that she enjoyed sharing with him as it was somewhat rare with his new duties she was wholly enjoying herself by indulging and cuddling with him. Arthur was leaning against a stack of pillows his arms around her waist and his legs resting on either side of hers one leg bent and the other fully stretched out. He of course was completely enjoying himself happy to ignore the pish posh of stately matters and the horrors of paperwork.

Gwen sighed happily as she pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin and in return received a kiss on top of her head. She rested her head on his shoulder and gazed into the flames content with the peace of the evening and the comfortable silence they had fallen into. A girl could definitely get used to this and she chuckled to herself.

"Something amusing?"

"Just thinking to myself."

"If you were Merlin I would say that is definitely amusing." Arthur grinned mischievously as he spoke then laughed out loud as Gwen swatted him on the arm half-heartedly.

"Oh, hush you." Then she grinned mischievously as well and looked up at him adding to her sentence. "You know Merlin is smarter then he looks."

Arthur laughed and tickled her lightly on the ribs causing her to laugh as well. She squirmed in his arms calling out "Arthur stop!" Then settled back into his arms as he withdrew his attacking fingers.

"Care to share what amuses you, My Lady?"

"Just thinking how lucky Freya is to be reunited with Merlin. I had no idea that he was involved with anyone." Gwen sighed to herself then. "I don't think any of us know much about Merlin."

Arthur hummed in agreement. "Merlin does have his secrets. He probably does it so he seems mysterious and interesting."

Gwen smacked him on the arm again at the dig at Merlin. "Oh leave him alone he's not even here to defend himself."

"Ah, but you are my lady and I must say you are a much more appealing opponent." Arthur responded without any remorse at his dig at Merlin and thoroughly pleased at the blush that crept up Gwen's cheeks. Then stole a kiss and leaned back to enjoy the slightly dazed look in her eyes.

The sky seen through the window was edged in grey from the moving of the sun below the horizon stars beginning to peak through twinkling in the blue-black cover of darkness. Lights from the city of Camelot lit houses from within shedding its yellow glow out onto the streets from the windows and the cracks between door and frame. Shadows pooled in the corners and places where the light did not reach sensed but unheeded by the citizens of Camelot. Within The Prince Regents chambers (for he was not crowned king yet) the future king and queen ignored everything but each other not paying attention to the beautiful sight of the city from the magnificent view of his castle bedroom window.

Gwen leaned up and kissed him returning the favor he bestowed upon her. It was short but sweet kiss innocent and without guile pure in its love as one of the most precious demonstrations of affection.

"So why is Freya lucky to have Merlin? You haven't explained that one yet." Arthur leaned his head on hers as she rested her head against him.

Gwen smiled and chuckled; her laugh sending ghosting whispers of air across the skin of his neck sending shivers down his spine. "Oh every girl in the castle knows that whoever catches Merlin's heart will have the most devoted of sweethearts in Camelot. He's so nice and generous all ready." Gwen laughed again. "He has been the most sought after eligible bachelor among the serving girls for the past four years and he has been completely oblivious to the attentions and flirting's of all of them. The only girl who had got his attention by flirting with him only did so by nearly sitting on his lap! Scared the heck out of him."

Arthur threw his head back in laughter the sound of it filling the room with delight and humor. Gwen joined in pitching in another comment, "the look of his face was priceless, he had no idea that she was interested in him." After their laughter subsided to silly grins and quiet chuckles Arthur asked another question.

"So he really had no idea that any of the girls were interested in him?"

"Arthur he had no idea that even I was interested in him and he spent most of his time between duties with me. I had to kiss him to get the point across but nothing happened after that."

Arthur growled and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "You and Merlin kissed?" Gwen laughed "No, I kissed him just after he woke up from being poisoned and I think I scared him off. He was very gentle in turning me down though. Lucky for you he did."

"Yes, remind me to thank him for that later," and Arthur stole another kiss. They kissed a few more times their lips brushing over each other before parting. Their smiles were dreamy and perfectly content. Arthur shifted into a more comfortable position and settled Gwen into his arms so she could rest against his chest more comfortably the skirts of her yellow dress splaying across the floor and over one of his legs.

After a period of time passed Arthur spoke. "You know I think you're right."

"About what?" Gwen tilted her head back to look at him as she spoke.

"About Merlin. I don't think any of us really know him." Arthur sighed "do you think he will ever trust us?"

"Yes. I think that Freya arriving is just the start of it all."

Little did Gwen know she was right.

Here it is! Sorry it took so long I had some computer troubles but it appears to be back in business. I'm part way through the next chapter so you won't have to wait as long for the next one. Thank you for the reviews they were helpful for the makings of the upcoming chapter. I hope you enjoy this installment love ya all!


	8. Chapter 8 The First Pieces

I do not own Merlin. It would be a terrible sappy show if I did. Please enjoy.

There was a knock on the physician's door before it creaked open and Gwen

poked her head in the room. The three occupants looked up from their

places around the table where a meal had just been finished.

Merlin frowned and moved closer to Freya pouting and saying in a whiny

voice "I don't want you to take her away." This of course made everyone

else laugh and Merlin struggled not to smile himself and to keep his

mournful expression.

Gwen smiled fondly at Merlin before looking towards Freya and addressing

her question to her. "Are you ready to come with me? I'm looking forward

to having a girl to talk to and it will be lots of fun to have you bunking

with me." As she said this she clapped her hands together in excitement

stars shining in her eyes. Finally another female to help her deal with

all these men! Merlin was sort of feminine but he enjoyed riling Arthur

too much to count as a female presence. Though in a pinch he would do, but

only in the most desperate of situations.

Freya nodded and stood to go but was halted by Merlin wrapping his arms

around her and pushing his face in her stomach. She wrapped her arms

around his shoulders and trailed a hand through his hair. She leaned over

to whisper in his ear reassurances that she would be back with him in the

morning. She knew his behavior seemed playful to those watching but was

in reality him straining and hoping that she was really here and wouldn't

disappear on him again. She knew because she felt the same way.

Everything seemed like a dream to her too good to be true but she knew this

real and she rejoiced in it.

She also knew this was only the calm before the storm.

Freya pulled Merlin up and kissed him good and proper playfully smiling at

him. Merlin smiled back and took a bow offering his arm to her. Laughing

she accepted as she curtsied back to him. Gaius and Gwen smiled on

watching them both. They didn't know Freya very well yet but she made

Merlin happier then they had ever seen him and that brought great warmth to

their souls.

Merlin walked over to the door where Gwen was and offered her his other arm

she grinned and accepted and they walked out the door to Gwen's new

quarters in the castle (Arthur had insisted she move in) the girls calling

out "goodnight" to Gaius as they left.

After Merlin said goodnight to Gwen and Freya with a lingering kiss for the

later he meandered his way back to his quarters with the court physician

reviewing all that had happened in the day. He had to fight with himself

not to turn back just to go check to see if Freya was there and actually

real. He finally made it to the rooms where he and Gaius lived entered

through the door way and closed the door with a sigh leaning his back

against it.

Gaius looked at Merlin from where he was packing up the days supplies and

preparing for the next day's work. "Something wrong, my boy?" Fatherly

concern evident on his face as he observed Merlin with a practiced eye

noting the lines of stress and the slumped shoulders, the head tucked down

towards his chest. Merlin looked like he aged ten years in the few minutes

since he saw him last. Gaius privately wondered if the day hadn't been too

much of a shock to the boy given all he had been through.

Merlin shook himself visibly much like a dog shaking off water and

straightened his form, head lifting to look at Gaius. "I'm not sure this is

real Gaius." His whisper carried across the room quietly but hit Gaius

with the force of a galloping horse shot from a catapult. Putting the vial

he held in his hand down on the table he skirted around the furniture

towards Merlin and opened his arms to him. Merlin all but shot across the

room to fall into the older man's arms taking the comfort from another whom

had loved and lost before.

"What if I lose her again Gaius? What if I'm not strong enough to survive

this time? I'm scared. Then there's the darkness coming what if I'm not

strong enough to defeat it?" These words though partially muffled were

still clear and the fear in Merlin's voice was enough to make his heart

break.

"We'll make it my boy. We will fight and we will win because we have each

other. What we need most in these troubled times is hope and faith in

ourselves and each other and the light will always win." Strong conviction

laced Gaius's words to Merlin and unbeknownst to either of them carried

with unstoppable force affecting both the seen and unseen world. The faith

of these words ignited Merlin's faith and sparked against his magic which

always lay within Merlin somewhat banked and turned smoldering embers like

those in a fire into a small flame just waiting to be turned into a

roaring blaze. A blaze that would turn the tides in the fight between

light and darkness and the effects which would ripple across the land and

time itself.

Afar off the creature now within its chosen lair sensed this flame and

snarled at the sky teeth bared and bloodlust roaring thru its body.

Whoever had ignited the light in Emrys would pay. In blood.

Lucinda once resting peaceful awoke suddenly unsure of why she was awake

and stretched out with her essence dipping into the magic that was a part of

everything and felt for what had changed in the world. Sensing the change

she gasped her eyes flying open from where they had slid closed in

concentration. Stumbling form her sleeping pallet she pushed the blanket

from around her legs and ran out of her small tent towards where the other

council members had gathered for they too had sensed the change and awaited

her for the final verdict.

Lucinda crashed into Gavin tripping over a stone in the ground. Not even

waiting for Gavin to help straighten her she burst out "Emrys has begun to

awaken!"

Faron nodded and turned to face the rest of the council. "It is time we

need to start the gathering." The others nodded and slipped off to their

respective predetermined tasks. Lucinda slumped to the ground legs weak.

She thought of Freya who by now had to be in Camelot with Emrys and

whispered a prayer for her protection in her own challenge of supporting

Emrys in the upcoming battle. Shaking her head she pushed herself off the

ground and went to work.

Freya herself felt the ripple as she finished changing into the nightgown

Gwen had lent her and she closed her eyes sending out her own magic toward

Merlin in silent support resting her hand over her heart and smiled.

Everything would be alright now, no matter what the challenge. She then

blew out the candle and went to bed.

Morgana felt a chill crawl up her spine as she tended the fire and watched over her sister. Something had changed in the world of magic and she feared what it could mean for her.

She heard a noise behind her and she spun around from her half crouched position to a defensive one standing bracing herself from whatever might be there. A shadow moved to reveal an old hag with eyes black like the deepest pit empty of anything good and right. What was left of the hag's hair was stringy and dirty. Her wrinkles had wrinkles and her skin seemed to hang off of her skeletal frame. Draped in rags as filthy as she was, she stunk of death and rot. But Morgana also sensed a deep and powerful magic coming off of the hag in waves. Black magic that stretched out to taint everything around it.

"What do you want?" Morgana demanded of the hag who just stood there. The hag smiled a rotted near toothless smile full of malice and wickedness.

"It is not I that wants, but it is you child that has desires." Her voice was cold as an arctic wind, the words softly spoken yet carrying a potent strength that left no misconception of the power the hag contained.

"Oh? So what is it that I desire? Isn't my life full with my sister dying and us rotting in the oh so lovely home surrounding us? Tell me what exactly it is that I want!" Morgana sarcastically replied, voice raising at the end full of barely constrained fury.

The hags smile stretched wider intensifying the ugliness of her face. "Your sister well again, Camelot at your feet and the one you hate more than anything to suffer and die at your hand. The one called Merlin."

Morgana drew back sharply shocked and wary. "How do you know this?"

"My master knows this, I only deliver the message. My master seeks the same as you and is willing to offer you his assistance. All you have to do is say yes. Are you interested?"

Morgana smirked, "It is an appealing proposition. I would like to meet your master."

The hag chuckled. "So you shall, so you shall."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (wish I did)

Chapter 9 Gathering Darkness

Morgana followed her wretch of a guide while dragging an improvise liter which held her sister. Her dress was torn and dirty, her feet ached, and her breathing had become labored from the extended physical exertion. Yet the hag in front of her was as spry and energetic as a spring chicken only looking back to gaze at her with a smirk. It was beginning to irritate her.

When her guide yet again looked back to smirk at her she had had enough. Gently placing her sister down Morgana scowled at the (in her opinion) freak that she followed. "You could offer your assistance if you wanted to make it to our destination in good time" she spat scathingly at the witch. This made the hag grin wider. "But, you were doing so well on your own", she cooed back before cackling. Again. Apparently she didn't know how not to cackle in that rather obnoxious if chilling laugh. Morgana doubted the woman would even know where to begin.

Morgana felt a chill run down her spine at the laugh but she shrugged it off and refused to feel intimidated. "Well are you going to help or not?" she asked through clenched teeth. The hag looked thoughtful for a moment (as much as a creature of darkness could look thoughtful) she 'hummed' and bit and cheerfully said "Not."

Before turning again to lead her charge to their destination. The frown lines on Morgana's face deepened but she grudgingly set off to follow the hag after picking her sister's liter up once again.

Finally after another half hour walk they reached the valley in which their destination lay. Morgana stopped and stared at the site in shock and if she admitted it revulsion. A decrypt castle stood in the center of the valley, but that was not the source of Morgana's revulsion. No it was the oozing darkness that surrounded it. A tangible darkness. It oozed and reached as if it were alive spreading outward from the castle. Darkness the color and consistency of pitch it spread outward towards and beyond the creatures that came to the valley and were still arriving. Creatures, no monsters for that's what they were, the stuff of stories used to scare children. Except they weren't stories they were real. The tar like substance that was spreading outward would touch the monsters the demons as it passed leaving a little of itself on them. Where ever it touched fights broke out amongst the monsters leaving bloody messes in its wake. Morgana had the strange sense that the black whatever it was laughing delighting in the senseless violence it left behind it.

Suddenly a path formed straightway to the castle the darkness moving aside pushing the demons back or appearing to completely devouring them into itself if they did not move fast enough. Morgana tried to repress a shudder. The hag cackled. "It appears the master is expecting us dear, we mustn't keep him waiting. He is most anxious to meet you." Saying thus she moved forward through the path that had been formed even though the darkness seemed to reach for her. Morgana straightened her shoulders stepped forward not noticing that the path closed up behind her as she went.

Morgana was lead to a decrepit throne room rotting beams and ceiling panels giving the area a very unsafe air. At the place where the throne should have sat was a huge pool of darkness. Clinging to the remnant of the ceiling and the beams on that side of the room it pulsed and appeared to be breathing. The very sight of it sent chills down her back and her stomach tightened in revulsion threatening to make her vomit on the already filthy floor. Morgana swallowed, and pushed the feeling down forcefully. She had come this far she was not about to turn back now.

The darkness shifted and split to reveal the most 'evil' looking thing she had ever seen. "Evil" truly was the only way to describe it. The concentrated darkness around this creature made her want to cry and scream. Made her want to run away and hide. If the darkness around this thing made her want to vomit this creature 'her host' she belatededly, distantly realized, made her want to shrivel up and die.

It. He chuckled. She wanted to cry for bringing her sister to this place. The hag that had lead her here had disappeared and the doors and her path thru the darkness had closed behind her. Morguse shivered and moaned on her pallet. Morgana hurriedly set her down to tend to her. Crouched beside her sister she felt decidedly vulnerable under the gaze of this evil creature before her.

Then he spoke. "Welcome Morgana Penndragon." Morgana bent her head down toward her sister and a single tear traveled down her face falling down onto the bodice of her sister's dress absorbed by the material. The creature smirked. Morgana Penndragon would be under his control very soon and then... Then they would destroy Emrys.

Sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I have bad news I won't be able to update for eighteen months I'm going on a mission for my church and will have no computer access. But I promise I will come back and finish this. Peace Out.


End file.
